Ultron Drone
- }}|-|Te= |-|Mu= |-|Sk= |-|Sc= |-|My= |class = / / / / / |tags = Villain Metal Robot Size: M |victory animation = TBA |abilities = Robotics Cosmic: Armor Tech: Armor, Power Drain Mutant: Regeneration Skill: Bleed, Cauterize Science: Fatigue Mystic: Power Gain, Stun |signature ability = Cosmic: Cosmic Radiation Tech: Nano-Inhibitors Mutant: Sonic Disruptor Skill: Enervating Field Science: Reflex Algorithm Mystic: Null Field}} Ultron Drones are unplayable Champions that can appear in all six Classes. Gameplay Information Ultron Drones resemble Ultron (Classic). Unlike Adaptoids, they have movesets of Champions of different classes, but the different movesets only belong to a single Champion (e.g. the Mutant Ultron Drone has the movesets of Electro only). Abilities *'All Classes:' **'Robotics (Passive):' Advanced robotics provide full immunity to Bleed and Poison effects. *'Cosmic:' **'Armor (Passive):' A layer of Armor provides X additional Armor Rating. *'Tech:' **'Armor (Passive:' A layer of Armor provides X additional Armor Rating. **'Power Burn (Special Attacks):' Burns up to 100% of the target’s max Power and inflicts Direct Damage proportionate to the amount lost. *'Mutant:' **'Regeneration (All Attacks):' 9% chance to regenerate X Health over 4 seconds. *'Skill:' **'Bleed (Critical Hits):' 100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 7 seconds. **'Cauterize (Special Attacks):' Removes all instances of Bleed on the target, increasing Attack by X for each Bleed removed for the duration of the attack. *'Science:' **'Fatigue (When Attacked):' 10% chance to Fatigue the opponent, reducing Critical Rating by 80% for 10 seconds. *'Mystic:' **'Power Gain (Passive):' Receives 0% Power from Attacking and Defending, but passively gains 33% Power every 9 seconds. Signature Ability *'Cosmic:' **'Cosmic Radiation' ***'When Attacked:' This Ultron Drone emits radiation, causing a chance to Poison the target upon contact, reducing Health recovery by 30% and dealing X Direct Damage over X seconds. *'Tech:' **'Nano-Inhibitors' ***'Passive:' This Ultron Drone constantly releases microscopic robots that infect the target and reduce Health recovery by X%. *'Mutant:' **'Sonic Disruptor' ***'Passive:' This Ultron Drone emits sound at an inaudible frequency, lowering the target’s Critical Rating and Critical Damage by X. *'Skill:' **'Enervating Field' ***'Passive:' This Ultron Drone generates a field that weakens its opponent, reducing their Attack by X. *'Science:' **'Reflex Algorithm' ***'Passive:' This Ultron Drone has compiled a matrix of possible attack patterns, and has an X% chance to anticipate and automatically dodge incoming attacks. *'Mystic:' **'Null Field' ***'Passive:' This Ultron Drone generates a field that prevents any beneficial effects from being applied to either the Drone or its opponent. Special Attacks *'Cosmic:' **'Shrapnel' ***Sharp metal fragments are pulled from the surrounding environment and propelled across the arena. **'Fracture' ***Magneto expands his magnetic grasp deep under the arena, impaling his opponent with metal from below. *'Tech:' **'Roundhouse' ***A series of tactical strikes. **'Panther Strike' ***The rage of Black Panther is released with calculated prowess. *'Mutant:' **'Static Discharge' ***Electro releases an electrostatic bolt from his fingertips. **'Shock Wave' ***Electricity writhes along the arena floor in a high-voltage wave of destruction. *'Skill:' **'Optic Blast' ***Cyclops uses his Ruby-Quartz visor to focus a beam of energy. **'Vigilance' ***Two rage-filled punches and a kick daze the opponent long enough for Cyclops’s Optic Blast to teach them a lesson. *'Science:' **'Infrared Beam' ***The Solar Jewel in Vision's forehead releases a concentrated beam of infrared radiation. **'Power Crush' ***Vision increases the density of his fist, then smashes his opponent with full force, turning their own Power level against them. *'Mystic:' **'Repulsor Ray' ***Iron Man sends his opponents flying with the reliable Repulsor Ray. ****60% chance to Stun for 3 seconds. **'Uni-Beam' ***Iron Man takes flight and activates his chest-mounted Uni-Beam Projection Gun. ****70% chance to Stun for 4 seconds. Trivia *Ultron Drones are one of the five types of Champions that belong to every Class. The other four types are Adaptoids, Deadpooloids, Symbioids and Sentinels. Navigation Category:Unplayable Category:Cosmic Category:Mutant Category:Science Category:Skill Category:Tech Category:Mystic